Elves at Hogworts
by CyberEd
Summary: This a Yoai (Meaning MaleXMaile). If you have a problem with it don't come to me I will just ignore you. I suck at summaries so just read it.


Chapter one.....  
  
The boy enter the room. Whispers swept through the crowd in front of him.  
"Why exactly do I have to be here Aaron?" This is a wast of my time.  
"I told you. They want to meet the persom who saved thier lives and their school."  
"Saved them? Dude I was just doing my job. I wouldn't have done it other wise."  
"Alec, just be greatful. Who knows maybe your getting a promotion." A man with blue hair and green eyes, named Sky walk up to joined the conversation.  
"Oh yea, to what wave? Oh hold on I forgot, thats right I'm a wave master."  
The crowd grew quite and started to settle down.  
"Witches, Wizards, and of course our guests, I want to welcome you to our school. I was told that you, the elves, will be spending this school year at Howgworts for your training."  
"He's got to be kidding, right??"  
"Beats me man." Sky was becoming uninterested in this speach, along with every other speach he has ever had to sit through.  
"Cool this should be fun." Aaron was looking around the hall at the crowd .  
The headmaster call out across the hall waving a hand at the table I was sitting at. "And Mr. Johnson, we all want to thank you for helping us catch the Death-Eater that has been causing chaos in my school."  
"God damn man this is stupid." smiling up to the headmaster with a nood of his head. "As soon as this so called feast is started I'm out of here."  
"Not me man." Sky was turning the plate in front of him around and around waiting for the food to pop up.  
"Course not Sky. Where ever there is food you can always find Sky."  
"Man Aaron shut your hole your pissing me off."  
"Now every one should know the rules. As for the first years and may I remind thoes who don't like this rule, The forbiden forest is off limits. Check the list as to what you can and can't have on this school's campus. Now lets Eate!"  
"See yea later guys."  
"Yea man." Aaron maniged to reply but all he got from Sky was a spray of food all over his blue robe.  
"Damn Sky you must be hungry man." And I walked to the entrence of the great hall.  
All eyes turned toward me and watch me walk off onto the grounds. *********************************************************  
"Kids think they can do what ever." Professor Snape was about to go after him.  
"No Snape, I would just let him be." Alec's master rose to his feet and put a hand on the professor's sholder. "He's a loner."  
"Really, but I thought thoes two where his friend??" Snape pointed to Sky who had stuffed a whole potato into his mouth.  
"Kind of. More like allies . They just back each other."  
"So he keeps to himself huh? Why, must be a reason to that." The headmaster was playing with some kind of funky looking nuddles. "I'm mean..."  
"Listen. He doesn't let people in, thinks they'll get hurt or something."  
"Most likely the other way around." The headmaster was looking like he was think back on something  
"Let just say he was hurt over and over. Every thing and one he loves gets taken away."  
Alec's master started toward the entrance also. Not taking a single bite to eat. The fact that he got kick out of the school that he started and ended up having to take all his students with him and force them to stay here was strating to bring him down. Why, I was not the one who told the students to join that war. It was not my fault that Alec had to see his family die right in front of him. To see his home land burn to ashes and him being tied to a wodden pole to bear witness.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Alec stood infront of the lake with the giant squid. Looking down at his reflection. He had a slim muscular body, Pink hair which he got from his mother, and Silver eyes. Yes his eyes where pure silver not blue but a sparkely gray. He got his eyes from his father, who was a boren a wave master.  
"Father...."  
The thought of his father sent a tear rolling down his check.  
"Its all my fualt. You died becuse of me...."  
There where men in every direction and they tied him onto a wooden pole. He was not schooled and had no idea what he was capable of. A man leaned in close to his face and spite into his eye. In reaction the boy's foot came swinging up into the man's crotch. "Ahh you little shit." The leader of the gang grabed the pole and the boy and flung him to his house where they fastened the pole deep into the earth. They called his fathers name and the man came running from the house. "Don't you touch my son..." The leader pulled out a knife from his robe, walked up to the boy and made a deep slash from the arch in his upper lip to the corner of his chin. My mother then came running out of our house that was elighted in flames, whith my brother and sister in her arms. "Run don't look back Just run!!!!!!" yelled my father as my mother stop dead at the sight of my face. A man cought my mother by her hair and draged her over to my father.  
"The boy can live but you must die." Said the leader to my father.  
"Then take me then, leave the others."  
"NNNOOOooo!!!" I yelled as the leader took hold of my father.  
"Boy shut up."  
"En tooour en aghgen lea." I screamed as he slit my father's head off with a sword. The swoard sored out of the mans hands and landed with the blade pointing down into his foot. The leader pulled the swoard out of his foot with a grunt and then turned to my mother. She was chanting some thing but it did no good. "You!" She said staring me in the eyes with fury. "I told him you where a mistake but no he said 'we need him.... He's the prophecy' but no..."  
She was killed in the same way as my father and without warning. The leader then approached me and wispered wickedly into my ear. "Here something to live with and a little reminder. You pathetic thing of a Elf." He again took out his knife and cut another deep cut from the middle of my forehead, over my eye (not damaging the eye it self), to the middle of my cheek. He cut me down from the pole, where I collapsed on the ground. He grabbed my brother and sister and at the same time with one slash slit both there throats beyond repare and turned and left laughing.  
I had no one.... what was I to do???  
"HELP ME SOMEONE. PLEASE HELP." No one. Please!!! "HELP ME. Please!!!"  
I sat there on the ground rocking back and forth with the bloody bodies croushed against my chest. "DAMN YOU ALL!!"  
I sat there crying. Hours passed and I didn't move at all. I didn't even notice when the town's people tried to pull the bodies away from me, and when they finally did I sat in the same spot, rocking back and forth, and my hand still as if I was clutching the bodies.  
There was someone in the shadows whatching me, waiting for my next actions. Was he expecting me to run...  
I stood up and started walking. I felt as though something was missing. Tears, all I have are my tears. I'm alone. It was as if someone cut a huge hole in my chest. What do I do, Where can I go? *********************************************************  
"Alec.." Alec's master sat down next to a sleeping Alec, who seemed to be having a bad dream. Kira placed a hand on the boys heaving chest.  
"What! Huh?" Alec sat up so fast he smashed into a low branch of a tree. He placed a hand to the scars on his face as if checking if the dream was true, sure enough it was.  
"What is it?" Kira took the boys hands in one of his own and with the other traced the outline of the boys scars. "Bad dream??"  
"No." Alec was lacking emotion. He wanted to be alone.  
That was the most detail memory he has ever had. The man in the shadows.. who was he? His mother. 'I told him you where a mistake!' and the fury in her eyes. And what prophecy?  
Kira reminded Alec of his presence by make a little fake cough.  
"Well. It seemed to me that you where having a bad dream. Want to talk about it?"  
"Your my master but that does not mean I have to tell you every thing."  
Alec layed back down, with his head on his arms.  
"You should get to bed Alec..."  
"And your not my parent, I should mention that."  
"Then who is Alec..." Shit Kira relized he said the wrong thing. He's always picking on the kid, but not out of dislike like he use to think.  
Alec stood up. "I had, key word Kira, Had parents and they don't include you."  
"Thats master to you. Mind your self Alec. Now get to bed you have lessons with this school tomorrow."  
"What! I don't think so. I thought you said that we where coming here because we had no place to go. Not to learn their shit."  
"Alec please mind yourself. You are forgetting your place."  
"Whatever." ~ _~  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Now this is just great I have to learn about witch craft. First I have to go to transfiguration with that McGonagall lady, then Postions with Snape, then Oh fun Lesson with my master. The wizarding lessons won't be that bad for I already know the stuff. Well in the Elfish way. So mainly all I have to do is Imagine a postion and then there I got it. simple enough right. Same for Transfiguration. Can't be that bad. *********************************************************  
"Now Mr. Johson, you can do everything your way. Since you don't have a wand." Professor McGonagall was looking extremely excited about have a wave master in her class.  
So he's the Famous Harry Potter. Doesn't look so speacil to me. Alec surveyed every one in the room. Damn it... is he going to fallow me the whole time. Kira was sitting in the back of the room with a magizine open on his lap.  
"Now, The lesson today is to be able to turn your cat into a bird. The chant is... Oh very good Mr. Johnson"  
"I'm done, now can I leave."  
"No." Kira stern voice was at his ear. "what is this right here Alec."  
"Oh for gods sake, Sir.." Kira smacked Alec in the head. "Sorry Master..."  
"Well Alec. What is it." Professor McGonagall was looking at the bird for the tinest inperfection.  
"Well Master it seems to be a bent feather." He such an ass hole.  
"Fix it."  
"Fine. Entorenet." At his words the bird turned into a snake and lunged it self at Kira, he took a step back and called a chant at the snake.  
"Hol en eta." The snake turn around and bit into Alec's sholder. The hole class sucked in their breath expecting Alec to scream in pain or make a noise but no noise came.  
Alec grabbed the snakes head said a chant and the snake turned back into a bird. Kira pick up the bird to examined it and placed it back down.  
"Now was that so hard." Looking at Alec's bloodied blue ropes.  
"Shut up Kira."  
"In the hall now! I have had it with your attitude Alec."  
"Back to work now, mind your own." McGonagall was trying to get the kids to settle down and do their work, but the kids where to interested in taking about the snake.  
  
In the hall....  
"Whats with you Alec?" Kira wasn't stern, he was trying to be calm.  
"This is a waist of time."  
"You need the pratice. You know they judge Elves differently on exams. The slightes bend or mistake could make you lose valubale points."  
"I don't care. so long as I pass."  
"Alec you should care. Its not only passing its your future. Please take these classes seriously."  
"Yea sure."  
"Forgetting something?"  
"Sorry master."  
"Thats better. I have a feeling your foregetting your place. Dont make me teach you it." *********************************************************  
Lucky for me Kira was not in my Postioins class. I did not get along at all with Professor Snape.  
"Can you name the type of postion this is Mr. Johnson?"  
"Yes sir. Its a...."  
"Did I tell you to say it out loud?"  
"No Sir."  
"I didn't think so. Lets begin, the directions are on the board."  
Oh fun. Where could Kira be.  
I sat in the back of the room, at the table next to Harry's and his friends. They kept looking over at me as if I was going to send snakes at them.  
"I won't hurt you guys." Harry added some thing to his postion he wasn't supose to.  
"I know. I'm Hermione and this is Ron and.."  
"I know." The girl looked mad that I cut her off. I had my eye on the professor. He was looking at Potter with a smile. I looked over to see that Harry's postion was turning purple when it should be green. I stood up walk infront of Potter so the professor couldn't see. "I can fix it he won't even know." I put my hand over his caldren and the postion turn to its right color.  
"Umm... thanks." Harry looked up at me and made a weird face.  
Turning around Professor Snpe's face was inches from mine.  
"What are you doing."  
"Barowing ingredence of course." Let see. *Pop*. Little bit of my magic and I have a handful of frog eggs.  
"Well then open your hand." Harry swallowed hard. I gave him a little wink.  
"Sir." I was chocking back a laugh as Snape walked off with a look so mad I though I would burst. "Oh what a face."  
"How did you do that?" Hermione was amazed  
"Magic. My kind. Any ways, if you need help fixing postion I'm your man. Well pack up class is almost over."  
"Where is your next class?" Ron was eager to make a new frined.  
"With my master. Just pray that you don't ever get stuck with him."  
"What kind of class." Hermione was stuffing a book into her bag.  
"Your samples please. Class is through." Professor was looking pissed about not getting to give Potter a zero.  
"See yea." I walked out of the room.  
"Funny, where's his stuff? He had a ton."  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Well,what we doing this session." I was sitting against a tree. "Master." Almost foregot that part.  
"Talking."  
"Talking?"  
"Yea."  
"About what."  
"You." His glasses slid down his nose so he was looking over the rims at me. It made him looke younger and hansome.  
"Well, what do you want to know."  
"Not what I want... what you need to talk about."  
"What. I'm fine dude." His hand came flying up to my check but stop inches away, me wincing and waiting for the hit. "Master." I added in quickly."Master your freaking me out here."  
"Do I have to start every thing for you? Do you have no power over yourself?"  
"What are you getting at? Is it that you want to know when I'm going to grow up? Is that it!" I was starting to get sick of his games and his insults. "I'm just 17 for heaven shakes leave me alone."  
"Thats it."  
"What? What ever your game is here I'm not playing it."  
"All you ever do is stick to yourself. And what do you mean by game. Does it look like I am playing."  
I stood up. "If this is going to be a lesson I am not staying for it."  
"Why is the little baby to scared? Or are you that Pathetic?"  
Pathetic. What... why that word. Its true I'm pathetic. Even he thinks I am. I don't understand. Alone... whats wrong with being alone, is that why I am so pathetic  
That face, why so sad. Kira didn't understand. What could Alec have taken so defensively? How can I get throuh without hurting him. Why does he let every thing hurt him. No emotion but the look deep down, behind the fake smile... behind that mask.  
"How can I get through to you Alec."  
"What? Get through?"  
"Do I have to prove to you something. Is it that your scared to love? What is it. Just for once, take off that mask."  
"Mask, what mask. I don't wear one and..."  
"You don't show what you fell Alec, why." Kira reached out to take Alec's wrist. Alec took a step back.  
No what is he doing. Why does he care. Why am I all upset. 'calm your self Alec its just words' he told him self. He closed his eyes letting his senses take over. When he felt the sudden motion of Kira getting up he opened them and added a smile.  
"I'll be leaving for lunch." Looking down at his watch. "Its twelve."  
  
"And the mask is back on..."  
"Well I'll see you later, Master."  
Turned his back with a wave to Kira. *********************************************************  
"Hey Alec, have a sandwich, they are the best."Sky shoved half a sandwhich into his mouth.  
"Naw... I have to do something."  
"Alec when was the last time you ate something? For god sake Sky shut your mouth when you chew. I dont want to see that."  
"I ate this... this moring."  
"No you didn't. Remember I told you to get up and you didn't. Master had to get your ass up by throwing a bitcher of frogs on you. Water didn't even work."  
"Shyea mans."  
"Sky don't talk with your mouthfull. God... have you ever lived with civilized people before?"  
*GULP* "Man Aaron give me a brake."  
"Eat Alec." Aaron shoved two sandwiched into my hands.  
"Ok, I'll be on the grounds ok. Man if Kira ask where I am tell him I'm doing home work or something."  
"You have classes in a hour, Alec don't be late."  
"Yea, yea."  
"Alec...." Aaron just got a look that made him think that Alec was up to something." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What is it Aaron?"  
"Master its Alec."  
Kira looked up. His glasses fell of his nose and dangeled at his chin.  
"What is it." Kira tried to keep his feelings hidden.  
"Well, Alec hasn't eaten since we left from Hohner (Their old school) and at lunch I gave him two sandwiched."  
"So thats good."  
"No sir. He doesn't know I saw him do it but, when he stop at the lake he feed it to the squid. Also..." Aaron stoped.  
"What." Kira was now thinking something was really wrong.  
"Well, he didn't show for his Care of Magical Creatures class, or.."  
"HE MISSED TWO CLASSES!" That was it Kira couldn't control him self. The kids in the library all looked up at Kira.  
"Out, Out! There is no yelling in my Libaray Kira." The librarian chased Aaron and Kira out by enchanting Kira's news paper to wack him on the head.  
Kira went rushing out onto the grounds looking in all directions, squinting for the shape of Alec.  
  
*********************************************************  
Where do I go? The boy turned in circles looking for an opening in the crowd of the towns people. The man in the shadows was getting closer, minute by minute. Soon he was looming over me.  
"Come with me Alec. Let me help you." A pair of arms enclosed me, hugging me tight.  
"Joshua! Come on man I can't find you I give up. Joshua..." I was running in a field. That man Joshua, was the man who arms made me feel safe the man who huged me. "Man Joshua I said I give up. Come out." I must have been ten. "JOSHUA!" I couldn't find him. Minutes turn to hours and I was starting to worry. I ran and ran tears falling on my shirt. "JOSHUA!"  
Ahh!! finally. I hit a log and triped. "Joshua you scared me man. Joshua wake up... Huh, what this." I took my hand off his chest. "Blood." I checked for a pulse, none. "Ok man this isn't funny. Wake up." He can't be... his body is warm. "HELP ME!!!!!! NO, NO, NO, No,no. Not again this can't happen again." Voices, I heard voices. "Help Me Please! My friend is hurt." The ambulance drove off with him in it. I never saw him again. *********************************************************  
"JOSHUA!!!!!!!!!!!!! What where am I?"  
Hogworts, yea right. "OH shit Kira going to kill me." Looking down at my watch, it was ten thirty. "Should I go back? I could always run..." A tear fell down my cheek. "Run... run... to where? I'm so sick of running."  
All I love dies or ...... did Joshua die or could he be....... alive? Could he be out there... Would he want me or would he look and walk away, would he care like he once did, or realize I cause him all pain.  
I put a hand to my scars. My family. Did he get punished because of me? Is it the same thing..... or is it me, should I not be here? Is it because of my existence.  
"Well I can't go back now..."  
"OH You Better Go Back Boy!" Kira was sitting across from where I lay. How long was he there? Did he hear me... I mean all of it.  
"Master!" I lowered my head. Now he must think I worse than pathetic. "I'm sorry I didn't mean...." Another tear fell. I wiped it away, but didn't lift my head. Now what do I do?  
"Come here Alec." I didn't move, my head still bowed. "Boy are you disobeying me, Alec come here Now!"  
"Master." I stood up, not lifting my head I walk to where he was sitting.  
"Closer boy." I was almost at his feet, I didn't want to be in reaching distance. "I said closer boy. Do not make me repeat myself." I didn't move. This I felt was close enough. "Alec! Come here now..."  
If I let him in would he die too? Would every one die?  
"I can't stay..." I wispered. It wasn't meant for him, it was more a note to myself. It just angered him futher. He stood up, walk over to me and slaped me across the face hard, as hard as he could, infact I think he put everything into that back hand slap.  
"Your are not leaving. Your under age and... and I love you Alec." He turned the boys face to face his own and devoured his lips in his own. Alec push agains his chest trying to brake free. The man was to strong.  
"Nnnnnn....." Alec tried to talk. "Nnnnnnn."  
Kira broke the kiss, he had to force himslef to stop. Alec fell backword, but managed to catch himself, in a crab like position.  
"No..." He panted trying to catch his breath.  
" No what Alec. No I can't love you."  
"Yes."  
"Yes your right, I can."  
"Yes. I mean No, I mean..." Kira raised his brows. "Yes, you can't love me... you'll..."  
"I'll what Alec?" He moved toward Alec. Alec crawled backwards, making himelf look even more like a crab.  
"Get hurt... I don't know most likely die."  
"Alec I will not die or leave you. And you can't hurt me."  
"Not me...."  
"Then who Alec?"  
"The same people who killed... My family and... Joshua." Alec sat back on his knees and bowed his head.  
"Ahhaha...."  
"What. What!" Kira was leaning against a tree laughing his ass off.  
"You have no idea who I am, do you kid." Alec didn't do any thing but stare at the dirt. "I'm an old soldier kid. My job was to capture the enemy with this." Kira pulled out his long Japanese sword. Only seeing the silver light shine down on his hand did Alec look up. That style... was the same as that man who... No.  
"NOOooooo You Bastard!" Alec charged at Kira.  
Kira was starteled by the speed Alec was running at him. He quickly steped to the side and wacked the passing boy on the side of the head. Alec went face first into the dirt.  
"Alec, I didn't kill your parents. I was on the other side of that war." He walked up to kid and sat down at his side. Alec turned so he was laying on his back. He showed no emotion again, and stared at the stars. "If you noticed my sword is different. Our sword wheren't made for killing." He took Alec's hand and slid it against the blade. It left no cut. Alec sat up.  
"What... what is it."  
"Its what I call my luck. The others have reverse blades, but I made this one my self. I made it so there was no blade to it."  
"So all it is, is a piece of polished meatal on a Sword handel?"  
"Exacto."  
"Where you there?"  
"At the time of your parents death? No."  
A look came over him. "I still don't care what your..."  
Kira placed two fingers on his lips, he didn't want to hear the kid protest. He loved him and nothing could change his mind, not even death. He placed his free hand on his back and pulled the kid to his body.  
He's so warm. Was Joshua this warm. He didn't care, all he wanted was Kira, but he pictured holding Kira's bloody body and screaming for someone to help him. He tried to pull away.  
"Not yet kid'o. Just stay like this, can we." Kira placed a kiss on Alec's forehead. "I don't want to go back to that school yet."  
Again Alec tried to pull away. He opened his mouth to protest that Kira couldn't love him but Kira cought his mouth and gave the boy a long deep kiss. He only broke it off to let the boy get air.  
The kiss exhausted Alec. Kira's hand was still on his back, but now was rubbing it. Alec felt he had no power to fight Kira, ever. He could never have enough power to fight against Kira, but he had to other wise Kira would get hurt.  
"Ready to go back Alec." Kira stood up with Alec still in his arms.  
"I can't you don't understand."  
"Alec I'm not losing you cause of your fears." Alec tried to knock Kira off balence. He couldn't get out of his arms.  
"I Can'ttttttt!!!!!!!!!" Alec kicked his legs like a toddeler trying to get lose from it's mother.  
"Now won't that be a sight. To see a almost grown man kicking and wailing like a baby, in his masters arms." All Alecs kicking payed off. Kira couldn't hold him any longer. Alec was on his feet and was ready to run when he felt something connect with his nape. He blacked out right when he felt Kira's arms cover him again.  
  
Chapter Five  
"Rise and shine. Your eating breakfeast this morning." Kira tried every thing, at this time he was jumping up and down on Alec's bed.  
"Dude stop... I have a killer head ach."  
"Dude? Alec..."  
"Master... sorry." Alec pulled the covers over his head, but Kira took hold of the end of the blankets and gave them a yank. "What the hell Kira."  
Kira stood there looking at a half naked Alec. Remembering that Kira didn't drain his bath water in his room he scooped up Alec and carried him over to his room and droped him in the ice cold water.  
"Get up Alec."  
"What the hell Kira! Get me out of here!"  
"Get yourself out." He started for the bath room door."Breakfeast Alec, Ten minutes. Trust me today is going to be fun." He left Alec and went down to the great hall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey look Aaron, Alec's actually awake."  
"Hey" Alec walked back into the room soaking wet.  
"What happened to you." Aaron threw him a towel.  
"That fucking prick, the hell he thinks he is."  
"He's just looking out for you Alec, you should be greatful."  
"Whatever." ***************************************************************  
Alec walk into the great hall. Sure I'll eat but not in here.  
He grabbed a bagel and some juice and start for the door.  
"Alec!!" Kira was looking at him from the staff table.  
"Awww... man come on give me a brake for once." He muttered to himslef.  
"Your going to sit with me today Alec." Snape gave a wicked grin at Kira's words. "You guys don't mind do you."  
"Not at all." The headmaster waved toward Alec to come on. "Always nice to meet the guests."  
Alec took a seat next to Kira and Snape. He took a bite of his bagel. So this is fun. All the teacher went back to talking and ingnored the fact that he was ever there. He ater three bagels and was getting tired of sitting here. He stood up.  
"Alec where you going." Kira was the only one to notice that he got up.  
"I'm done eating and well..."  
"What?" Kira was looking at him with sympathy.  
"Well I'm done."  
And here goes the act thought Kira. That fake smile back on and the emotion gone. "Come on Alec sit with me."  
"I want to find my next class. I have double lessons today."  
"Yea I know that."  
"Well I'm not sure where my next class is." Alec started walking. He didn't stop when Kira called his name and was talking to him. He didn't care. ***************************************************************  
Ok, first I have doubled Postion with Snape and then defense against the dark arts with, what there's no name.  
Alec walked into the class room. Professor Snape was talking with Kira at his desk.  
"Class go into partners of two."  
Alec looked around and sat down at his desk. Harry went with Ron Hermione with that Nevile kid, the class was set.  
"Alec what seems to be the problem." Snape turned to see if the class was ready. "Well you can work alone."  
*YESSS* 8)  
"No! I'll be his partner." Kira looked up at Alec.  
*Shit why me*  
Kira walked up to Alec and put a hand on his sholder.  
"Master I can work alone I don't mind."  
"Alec I am going to teach you that you are not alone in this world." He wishpered in my ear.  
NnnnoOoooo. Can't he just leave me alone??  
  
We had to make a Postion that would Bring harm to our partner and find the cure  
"hehehheheh!"  
"Kira that so not funny." The hole class was laughing, including Snape. My legs where like a mermaids and my chest was so hary I could find my skin.  
I pop some thing into my hand and threw it at Kira. It hit him on the arm and his arm turned to cement and pulled his body right to the gorund  
"Fix me Kira." I couldn't move with these legs.  
With Kira's right hand he threw a small ball of liquid at me and my feet went back to normal, well almost. I had hoves.  
Harry was laughing his ass off at my chest. "And they called me Harry. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"KIRA!"  
"Fix my arm first and then..." I hit him with a small liquid ball and his arm turned into a egales wing.  
"Hey Alec do my other arm like this."  
"What? Oh!" I threw another ball at him and the next thing I knew he was flying around the room.  
"Awesome." The class was running trying to get away from getting hit by the wings.  
heheeheeeh Right when Kira was high at the cilling I change his wings back to normal and he fell crushing all the tables and chairs.  
"AH you little shit." Kira was laughing.  
Little shit... The memory poped into my head.  
That face. Kira didn't know what happened. 'What did I say?' He walked up and hit Alec with another ball. Alec went back to normal, but it was like he didn't even notice.  
My foot swinging up into the mans crouch and the way the leader threw me. The slicing of my face... the bloody bodies and Joshua.  
"Hey class is over." Snape's voice brought him back. He looked at Kira and but didn't put back on his fake smile.  
Kira put a hand on his sholder and he jumped.  
"I got to get going to my next class."  
"I'll go with you."  
"No, thats alright."  
"No because I'm the teacher." A look of horor came into Alec's face.  
"Calm down. I won't kill ya. I promise."  
"Sure."  
"Wait you two" Snape was looking mad. "I can't fix this." He held out his hand.  
"Umm... what do you want?" Kira was looking at him.  
"Money for new stuff."  
"Oh. No I don't think so." Kira waved his hand and all the broken things turned into new. "There you go." 


End file.
